


Reproduce

by UnholyDarkness



Series: One Word- Frostiron [1]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Loki feels insecure with himself, Loki jumps to conclusions, Loki's just starting to show, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, No Sex, Poor Loki, sadnessssss, team Frostiron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyDarkness/pseuds/UnholyDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One word: Reproduce</p><p>Loki is pregnant with Tony's baby, and he thinks Tony doesn't want them anymore because of this. Tony doesn't want Loki to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reproduce

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here's the first story in the One Word series I am going to be doing. It's were I get a completely random word and write a short Fic about it. I doing this for a bit of writing practice, it seemed to be a fun way to explore different ideas based off of just one word. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic and would love any comments and thoughts you have.

Reproduce

"Wait, what?" Tony said, dumbstruck as Loki stood in front of him, arms crossed over his chest in a defensive stance. "You can... //Reproduce// and you didn't tell me?" 

Loki sighed, looking away from Tony's blazing eyes, "I was scared to tell you. I know you are already unsure about me and... and I didn't want to be the one to give you an excuse to leave."

"What are you talking about, Loki?" Tony asked, voice and eyes growing soft as he rested his hands on Loki's tense arms, thumbs rubbing the smooth skin soothingly.

"If you know I can get pregnant then you will leave me. I was going to tell you, but I was greedy and I wanted to be with you for a little while longer before you finally left me." Loki said and blinked back tears, not wanting his last time with Tony to be spent crying, "I understand, Tony," Loki rested his hands on his slightly swollen stomach, "I will take full responsibility for our child, as it is my fault for not telling you sooner. And, if you so wish, I will find a place to house us after the child is born."

"Wait, wait," Tony stalled, a hand going to Loki's chin to make the other look at him. "Why would you need to fined another place to live? Isn't this good enough?" He g

"It's sufficient, and I would like to stay," Loki said hesitantly, "but, as it is your dwelling, it is also your say as to who lives here. I will respect any choice you make, though I would be grateful if you would allow me to stay until after our child is born. If that is alright with you, that is."

Tony blinked at Loki, not sure how to feel about the words coming from the other, "no, that's not alright with me, Loki." He said finally, and winced as Loki's face fell and his shoulder slumped. He opened his mouth to speak, however, Loki spoke before Tony could continue. 

"Okay, that is fine." Loki chest clenched painfully, and he can't hold the tears back this time, as his heart feels as though it is breaking once more. Loki stepped back, pulling from Tony's hands and turned around as the tears fell heavily down his pale cheeks, "thank you, for the hospitality, I did not deserve it, but it is appreciated. I-I promise I'll leave as soon as I can."

Loki couldn't hide the hitch in his voice as he gripped his arms tightly. He had thought, for the smallest moment, that Tony might have wanted him for more then sex, but he was obviously wrong. Loki didn't blame Tony for not wanting anything more, most people didn't.

"Do you love me?" Tony suddenly asked, surprising Loki. Tony walked up to Loki and turned him around, needing Loki to look him in the eye for this; it was important. "Please, Loki, I need to know. Do you love me?"

Loki swallowed thickly around the lump in his throat. "Tony..." Loki said softly, looking deeply into his eyes, hands coming up to cup Tony's cheeks. "You know I do..." Loki felt extremely vulnerable by this point, but this was //Tony//. The Tony who would sit with him for hours at a time, letting Loki weep and vent about his past, and all the bullshit he's had to deal with his whole life. The Tony who would hold him in his arms for //hours// after they had sex, both of them sharing soft whispers to each other beneath the cool sheets. "I love you too much."

"Loki," Tony breathed, a bright smile adorned his face as his stomach filled with a tingly sensation. He laughed softly, unable to help himself, and leaned forward as he wrapped his arms tightly, but gently, around Loki's waist. Tony kissed Loki, pressing their bodies together. "I- I want you to stay Loki, not just until the baby is born either. I want you to stay forever. I..." Tony hesitated, eyes dropping to look at the floor. His jaw then clenched, and his eyes looked back at Loki's, he looked determined. "I love you too much too, Loki."

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to any request you might have. its my first time writing mpreg, so tell me want you think and kudos if you want too, thank you for reading! :)


End file.
